unaefandomcom-20200215-history
Ensborg
Ensborg (Amherian: Ennog) is an outer territory of the Federal Republic of Aroida, located in the HD 40307 system. Its predecessor, the People's Republic of Ensborg, was the last remaining communist nation, but after Hassian forces invaded Ensborg and executed most government officials, it became part of Aroida. It is the least populated planets in Aroida. Geography Landscapes .]] Ensborg is known for its beautiful landscapes and forests. The grass looks blue-gray, as does the mud (though it looks less blue than the grass). Ensborg's atmosphere is foggy and has a slight purple tint. While there are clouds, usually there aren't many. The trees are tall, and like grass and mud on Ensborg, have a blue-gray tint. The average temperature during the day is approximately 59°F, while at night the temperature is just a little colder, 48°F. Mornings are usually the windiest part of the day. Ensborg is very mountainous, but most mountains aren't higher than 9,000ft. Because of the lack of clouds, rainfall is a little more rare on Ensborg, but it still rains frequently. Because of the atmosphere, lakes, seas and oceans have a purple tint. Lakes are common in areas with higher mountains, and are safe to swim in. Drinking water from lakes, however, is ill-advised. Economy and tourism Economy Ensborg is the only remaining communist country, and has been for the past few centuries. Its system is based on Marxism-Leninism. Businesses (both small and large) are owned by the government. Jobs, education, housing and health care are provided by the government. Adult citizens are required to work at least 45 hours a day to get paid. Income inequality is very low. Ensborg's primary sources of income are agriculture and weapon export. Tourism While certainly not unheard of, tourism is not very common on Ensborg, primarily because it is hard to get a tourist visa. Younger Ensborgans tend to be more tolerant of tourists than older ones. The annual amount of tourists is less than 1,000. While tourists are relatively safe, incidents do happen. In 3262 there were several tourists were attacked by nationalist groups, as a result of an earlier incident where drunken tourists raped an Ensborgan woman. Administrative divisions , in color.]]Ensborg is divided into 7 administrative divisions, more commonly known as oblasts. It is unclear when (and why) the Ensborgan government started to use the term 'oblast'. A list of oblasts can be seen below. * Emland * Fredriksen * Esan Nortland * Salaland * Umansk * Vattenland * Vesan Nortland Demographics Population Ensborg has one of the most homogeneous societies, with more than 99.99% of the population being Ensborgan. There are only 8 registered immigrants living on Ensborg. Most people live in small communities, while some don't live in any city, village or town at all. With a population of just 1,187,000 spread over 33,154,680,000 km², Ensborg is also one of the most sparsely populated planets. Most populated cities on Ensborg Languages The official language of Ensborg is the Amherian language, but most Ensborgans are fluent in Norwegian (Bokmål) as well. Ensborgans learn English at the age of 6, and most are eager to practice it with foreigners visiting Ensborg. Thus, while it could be useful to learn some Norwegian before visiting the planet, it isn't necessary to do so. The Norwegian variant that is used on Ensborg is interchangeable with the Norsian that is spoken in Evaria. Currently Umansk is the only oblast with English as an official second language. Religion The planet's official religion is reincarnation, and is practiced by more than 85% of the population. Since Ensborg's independence from the Nordic Union, Abrahamic religions have become extremely rare. Atheism, Buddhism and Hinduism are practiced by another 10% of the population, and are widely accepted by the general population. It has been suggested Alexander Fredriksen (the founding father of the Ensborgan state) himself was very interested in Hinduism. Before Ensborg's independence, many Ensborgans originally believed Christianity let them down. They gradually converted to reincarnation, and passed it on to their children, who in return passed it on to theirs. Because of this, most Ensborgans are still very reluctant to discuss not just Christianity, but religions with deities in general. Immigration Immigration to Ensborg is almost unheard of. As of 3264, there are only 8 registered non-Ensborgans living on Ensborg with a permanent residence visa. There are two main reasons for this: 1) Ensborgans in general are strongly against immigration, thinking that it will hurt the Ensborgan economy. 2) It is extremely hard to get a permanent residence visa. Since 2954, when Ensborg first opened its borders to immigrants, no more than 2,395 permanent residence visas have been issued. Obtaining the Ensborgan nationality is not possible for people who weren't born on Ensborg or to parents who were. Life for immigrants on Ensborg is tough and difficult. Immigrants generally don't get free health care or education from the government. There is a popular saying: Life on Ensborg is good... if you're Ensborgan. Even though Ensborg is now part of Aroida, immigration laws haven't changed. Crime Theft While rare, theft is certainly not unheard of. In 3262 alone there have been 23 reports of missing and/or stolen property in Umansk. Theft is more common in the more populated oblasts, in the same year there have only been 3 reports in Vattenlând. Those convicted of theft are usually sentenced to 10-20 years of solitary confinement, depending on the severity. The reason the punishment for theft is so high is simple: in the early days theft was as common as going to work. The government at the time felt change was necessary to reduce theft, and thus decided that fines were not enough. Homicide Murder is considered to be one of the most serious offenses, and is punished accordingly. A person convicted of murder is usually sentenced to death. Execution generally happens six months after there is solid and irrefutable evidence that the person committed murder. Capital punishment on Ensborg is painless, and is performed by a lethal injection. In recent years murder has seen a decline, since 3240 there only have been 6 murders. Human and non-human rights Human rights Unlike many historical communist states, human rights in Ensborg are high. Even for prisoners they remain at a fairly high standard. There is little to no censorship, and citizens are free to choose their own religion. Suffice it to say human rights on Ensborg are comparable to those in Evaria and Aroida. Torture, and causing severe physical pain in general, is strictly prohibited and can result in a prison sentence of at least 60 years. While Ensborgan enjoy freedom of speech, they are not allowed to start their own company (companies are owned by the government), or to choose the next communist party leader. Animal rights Animals are treated by the Ensborgan government as if they were Ensborgan citizens, meaning that should any harm be done to them, the perpetrator would be punished the same way he/she would be treated when he/she harmed a human. Animal abuse has always been seen as a terrible crime, in the past many people convicted of torturing and/or killing animals were killed by locals. Category:Aroida Category:Planet in Aroida